


Rencontrer les pères : 7. Nathan Stark

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Eureka
Genre: Fatherhood, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Grossesse forcée, Paternité inconnue, Stark bashing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Est-ce que ce gars se rendait compte du danger dans lequel il se mettait en se portant volontaire pour ce programme de reproduction ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontrer les pères : 7. Nathan Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the Dads 07: Nathan Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179653) by mmooch. 



> **Crédits** : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy, ceux de Eurêka à Andrew Cosby, Jaime Paglia and Sci-Fi Network.
> 
>  **Note de la traductrice** : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmooch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

**Eurêka**

Buffy était vraiment redevable aux Gunmen ce coup-ci. Ce projet était si secret, la _ville_ entière en faisait partie ! Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de devoir passer par le shérif pour pouvoir parler à ce gars, mais heureusement, ses expériences avec les forces de l'ordre incluaient désormais des expériences positives. Elle se rappela brièvement les hommes qu'elle avait rencontré et qui étaient la preuve que des bons flics pouvaient _vraiment_ exister.

Une voix la sortit brusquement de ses pensées, et Giles lui lança un regard amusé. Buffy chercha des yeux celui qui avait parlé. Ah oui, le Shérif, Jack Carter.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton ressemblant à celui de l'étudiant surpris en train de dormir en cour par son professeur.

Jack sourit devant l'embarras de la blonde.

« Je vous demandais juste si vous étiez prête à partir.

_ Tu parles, lança Buffy en se leva. Donc, vous connaissez bien ce Nathan Stark ?

_ Oui, mais on ne s'entend pas vraiment, donc vous feriez mieux de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de vous parler de lui, » commenta le Shérif, essayant de dissimuler son intense animosité pour l'arrogant scientifique.

Buffy haussa le sourcil en entendant sa remarque :

« Pourquoi ? Êtes-vous si mauvais que ça pour juger les gens ? Ça me semble une assez mauvais chose pour un officier de la loi. »

Sincèrement choqué par sa question, Jack s'arrêta brusquement sur place.

« Quoi ? Non ! Du moins, je ne pense pas. Je disais juste que je ne serais pas la plus objective des personnes avec qui parler en ce qui le concerne, » expliqua-t-il en les invitant d'un geste à monter dans son véhicule.

Une fois que tout le monde fut attaché, il démarra en direction de Global Dynamics.

« Mais cela est vrai pour toutes personnes qui le connaissent. Même pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, le point de vue de quelqu'un est déterminé par son expérience personnelle. Par conséquent, il est impossible pour qui que ce soit d'être vraiment objectif dans leurs opinions, sermonna gentiment Giles.

_ C'est du Gilesien pour dire 'votre opinion a tout autant de valeur que celle de n'importe qui d'autre', » dit Buffy, avec un sourire devant l'expression perplexe du Shérif.

Puis elle décida de s'éloigner de la gêne provoquée par ce sujet en questionnant le Shérif sur autre chose :

« Dîtes-moi, cette ville est vraiment un gigantesque laboratoire ?

_ C'est l'impression que ça donne, parfois, » marmonna Jack, en pensant à toutes les fois où les choses avaient viré au cauchemar par ici.

Buffy commença à s'enthousiasmer.

« Oh, wow, Willow adorerait être ici ! C'est l'une de mes meilleurs amies, et c'est un génie.

_ Elle s'intégrerait parfaitement ici alors. Vous savez, je me considérais pas comme un idiot avant de venir ici. Même le gars qui sert le café est du niveau d'Einstein, » expliqua le Shérif avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Buffy réussit à deviner de quoi il s'agissait en se basant sur sa propre expérience.

« Je sais comment vous vous sentez. Avant de rencontrer Giles, Willow et Oz, ça allait. Mais heureusement, il y en a d'autres avec nous qui sont tout aussi ordinaires que moi. »

Elle mit sa main sur son bras pour être sûre qu'il lui prêtait attention avant de continuer :

« Mais, Shérif, il doit y avoir une raison de _votre_ présence ici. Comme Giles ne cesse de me le dire, il y a plus d'une façon d'être intelligent. En fait, je parie que vous remarquez des choses que ces génies ne peuvent pas voir. Vous savez, il y a des moments où ces choses que vous dîtes et qui vous paraissent insignifiantes font toute la différence, suggéra-t-elle doucement.

_ C-Comment vous savez ça ? » bégaya Jack, en se rappelant effectivement de tels moments.

La Tueuse lui tendit un sourire plein de sympathie.

« D'une, moi et les autres 'ordinaires' dans notre groupe ont réussi à avoir une ou deux bonnes idées en notre temps. »

Giles l'interrompit :

« _Beaucoup_ plus qu'une ou deux, Buffy. Et j'aimerais que tu cesses de te dévaloriser comme ça. »

Se tournant légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son ami et mentor, Buffy répliqua :

« Je ne me dévalorise pas, je dis juste que je n'ai pas autant de connaissances livresques que toi ou Willow. Bref, comme je disais avant que je sois interrompue si gentiment... fit-elle en souriant à son Observateur. De deux, nous avons lu quelques uns des rapports avant de venir ici. »

Brusquement inquiet, Jack lança un regard acéré à la femme assise à côté de lui, demandant :

« Est-ce que c'est une sorte d'inspection de GD ? Parce que personne ne m'a jamais rien dit à propos d'une inspection.

_ Je vous assure, c'est une affaire privée qui nous amène à discuter avec le Dr. Stark. Nous avons seulement eu les fichiers parce que certains de nos amis pensaient que nous aimerions savoir où nous mettions les pieds, clarifia Giles.

_ Si vous n'aviez pas le niveau d'accréditation que vous avez, je m'inquiéterais d'une déclaration comme celle-là. Mais dans ce cas, j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous traiter comme des VIP, » annonça Jack, en se demandant que serait leur réponse. D'habitude, quand il recevait cet ordre, c'était pour des personnes carrément pénible qui étaient plus susceptibles de s'entendre avec Stark qu'avec le bien plus pragmatique Shérif.

Buffy eut un frisson et répondit :

« Tant que vous ne devenez pas guindé et tout, ça me va. Peut-être qu'après avoir parler à ce gars, vous pourrez nous montrer quelques uns des trucs cools en ville, » demanda-t-elle, ressemblant à un gamin entrant pour la première fois dans une boutique de jouet.

Cela fit sourire Jack, qui offrit impulsivement :

« Pas de problème. Et vous êtes tous les deux invités à venir dîner avec ma fille et moi ce soir. Si vous me dîtes ce que vous aimez, Sarah pourra vous préparer quelque chose le temps qu'on arrive. »

En jetant un regard confus, Giles fit la remarque :

« Je croyais que votre fille s'appelait Zoé.

_ Oui. Sarah est le nom de notre maison. C'est une maison intelligente, conçue pour répondre à tous nos besoins ménagers, » dit Jack avec autant d'exaspération que de fierté. Il pensait que ces deux-là adoreraient sa maison.

Buffy poussa un cri perçant, blessant les tympans des deux hommes à ses côtés.

« Oh ! Un maison intelligente ! J'ai un film à propos de ça. Elle ne va pas devenir folle et se prendre pour la mère de Zoé ou quelque chose dans le genre, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le film, la maison a ré-écrit sa programmation et a pris toute la famille en otage pour les 'protéger' contre le reste du monde, » continua-t-elle à bavarder.

Cela mena la conversation sur les incidents auxquels Jack a dû faire face avec sa maison. Quand il eut fini, ils passèrent à quelques unes des anecdotes les plus drôles de la ville. Jack leur dit même comment il était devenu le Shérif ici, même si ce n'était pas aussi amusant. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était de se rendre compte à quel point il se sentait à l'aise avec ces VIP qui était là pour parler à son principale rival dans la compétition pour gagner le cœur de la ravissante Allison. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

oOo

**Bureau de Nathan Stark, Global Dynamics**

Une secrétaire appela à l'interphone.

« Monsieur, le Shérif Carter a amené ici deux personnes qui veulent vous parler. Des VIP, » ajouta-t-elle.

Nathan Stark lui répondit :

« Faîtes-les entrer. »

Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour accueillir ses visiteurs.

« Comment puis-je vous aider... Buffy Summers ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-il avec une surprise évidente en voyante la Tueuse blonde.

Se tournant vers Giles, Buffy grinça :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Il y a un site internet sur moi ou quoi ? »

Décidant de prendre le contrôle de la situation, Nathan lui offrit avec un sourire charmant :

« Et bien, à en juger par votre présence ici, j'en déduis que l'expérience a été un succès ? »

Giles et Buffy se figèrent en entendant cela, mais réussirent à garder une expression neutre. Ils avaient besoin de savoir ce qu'il savait – peut-être qu'il ne parlait pas de ce qu'ils croyaient.

Giles fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Vous _saviez_ pour l'expérience, alors ?

_ Bien sûr. Et puis-je dire que je suis très fier que Maggie m'ait choisi pour être le premier donneur ? » dit Nathan, présumant que leur présence signifiait qu'il avait été choisi, et il débordait d'orgueil.

Se battant avec l'envie d'arracher... hé bien la tête de cet homme pourrait faire l'affaire, Giles tenta de tirer les choses au clair :

« Vous _vouliez_ être un donneur ? »

Nathan ne remarqua même le danger qui émanait des deux personnes en face de lui. Il présuma que l'homme était juste là pour escorter la femme et s'assurer qu'elle restait calme et suivait les ordre. Il était assez étonné qu'elle ne soit pas drogué ni autre.

« Bien sûr ! Qui ne le voudrait pas ? C'est la recherche ultime en génétique ! Je dois dire, vous semblez beaucoup plus calme que je m'y attendais, Melle Summers. J'en déduis que Maggie a réussi à vous convaincre de l'importance de tout ceci ? » remarqua-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

À ce point, Buffy en avait assez entendu. Elle marcha d'un pas prédateur vers lui, et commença à le frapper en hurlant :

« Espèce de bâtard ! Vous saviez ce qu'elle faisait et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'arrêter ? »

Appelant rapidement la sécurité, Nathan tenta de rester hors de sa portée. La seule chose qui le sauva fut Giles lui disant de rester calme pour le bien du bébé.

Le prenant pour un allié, Nathan cria :

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous amenée ici sans la restreindre ? »

Après avoir accompagné Buffy au canapé où elle s'assit pour se calmer, Giles se retourna et eut un reniflement de dédain envers l'abruti devant lui.

« Parce que je suis _avec_ elle. »

Ne remarquant pas les personnes qui venait d'envahir la pièce, incluant le Shérif et Allison, Nathan prit un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang de sa figure et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Maggie ? »

Buffy n'était toujours pas en condition de parler – vu qu'elle était toujours en train de trembler de rage et risquait de le tuer accidentellement – donc ce fut Giles qui dut lui répondre.

« Une autre de ses expériences s'est retourné contre elle, et maintenant elle est morte. »

À ce commentaire, le Shérif décida de trouver ce qu'il s'était passé, se doutant que ça devait être quelque chose d'énorme vu que Stark était en train de saigner.

' _Je me demande lequel des deux a fait ça ?'_ pensa-t-il. _'Stark a dû faire quelque chose de stupide, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi émotionnels quand ils étaient avec moi un peu plus tôt.'_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » posa-t-il la question de sa meilleur voix d'agent de l'ordre.

Se tournant vers Jack, Nathan lui lança un regard noir et cracha :

« Les personnes que vous avez amené m'ont attaqué sans raison. »

Il supposait que le Shérif avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

S'étant enfin _tout_ _juste_ assez calmée, Buffy se leva pour intimider du regard le dirigeant de GD. Quand il fit un pas en arrière, cela surprit tout le monde dans la pièce – à l'exception de Giles, qui se tenait prêt à la saisir de nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas, voyons voir, votre participation à ma grosse forcée me semble une bonne raison, à moi. T'en pense quoi, Giles ? Ça te semble une bonne raison ? » demanda-t-elle de façon rhétorique, ignorant le cri d'horreur de la femme derrière le Shérif.

Mais son Observateur lui répondit quand même, pour le bénéfice des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Une très bonne raison, ma cher fille. Tu vas bien maintenant ? Tu as repris le contrôle ? » s'enquit-il avec une inquiétude évidente dans la voix.

Perdant rapidement son calme, Buffy se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillant, en le suppliant du regard de la sortir d'ici. Cela n'empêcha pas une note menaçante de se glisser dans sa voix quand elle lui répondit, cependant :

« Je me sens aussi bien que c'est possible, mais il faut que je m'éloigne de lui avant de lui arracher ses parties masculines et de les lui faire avaler de force.

_ Vous l'avez entendu ? Elle me menace ! » cria Nathan en direction des autres dans la pièce.

Jack s'appuya contre le mur d'une manière nonchalante, rendant clair son manque d'intérêt.

« J'entends. On dirait qu'elle a une bonne raison. En fait, vous pourriez même faire face à des charges criminels, Stark, » finit-il avec un lueur mauvaise au fond du regard.

Puis Jack Carter prit la main de Buffy et la mena gentiment hors du siège de GD, Giles la soutenant de l'autre côté. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut Allison commencer à crier sur Stark pour ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui mit juste un petit sourire sur le visage du Shérif – en dépit des circonstances. Même s'il ne pouvait gagner le cœur de la ravissante scientifique, au moins le bâtard là-bas l'avait perdu pour de bon.

oOo

Se rappelant de sa promesse précédente, Jack ramena les deux visiteurs chez lui pour dîner. Il interrogea prudemment Buffy à propos de son commentaire sur la grossesse forcée. Après un regard vers Giles, elle s'effondra et expliqua la situation tout en passant sous silence les éléments surnaturels.

Quand ils se quittèrent la maison de Jack, Giles et Buffy étaient considérablement plus calmes – principalement grâce à la promesse de Jack de demander à ses supérieurs d'ouvrir une enquête sur cette situation. En plus, Sarah avait fait du bon travail avec le dîner, et son thé spécial parfumé arracha des grognements de délice à Buffy. Elle repartit avec les poches plus lourdes, et Sarah lui promit de lui en fournir de nouveau dès qu'elle le voudrait.

oOo

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Buffy reçut un appel de Jack lui disant que Stark avait été démis de ses fonctions, en attendant une enquête plus approfondie et les autres sanctions qui en découleraient. Stark avait tenté de clamer qu'il pensait que toutes les personnes impliquées étaient volontaires, mais au vu de la conversation dans le bureau, cela avait peu de chance d'être cru.

Jack voulait aussi passer un message de la part de la femme qui avait aussi assisté à toute la scène – il semblait qu'elle était l'ex-femme ou un truc dans le genre. Allison voulait faire savoir à Buffy que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit que GD pouvait faire pour elle ou pour le bébé – même si Stark n'était pas le père – elle n'aurait qu'à demander.

Buffy la remercia pour sa gentillesse et rangea l'offre dans un coin de son esprit, pensant que peut-être que Willow pourrait apprécier une visite VIP de la ville un jour.


End file.
